The ability to wirelessly stream display information from a computer to a separate display device has been a recently growing trend. Establishing a wireless display connection between the computer and the display device, may typically involve a relatively high degree of use interaction. For example, a user may manually power on both the computer and the display device. After waiting for the devices to power on, the user may manually enter various communication credentials associated with the computer and/or the display device before the wireless display connection may be established.